Remember Me
by Selene-daughter of the sea
Summary: Saved from a mob when he was five, Naruto followed Itachi to the Akatsuki who raised him. Six years later on a mission, Naruto is taken back to Konoha with his memories hidden behind a powerful seal. Can he remember his life again? Will he be saved? AU
1. Prologue

**Remember Me**

**Selene**: New story time, my friends. My first in this selection of fanfiction, but still, it's a new story.

**Sasuke**: Joy, a new way to torture your readers who have been looking forward to your other stories.

**Selene**: *looks at Sasuke with kicked puppy look* B-but I've already written new chapters for two of my other stories for them.

**Sasuke**: So! It still doesn't give you a reason to torment your readers.

**Selene**: *goes teary-eyed with wobbly lip*

**Naruto**: Damn it, Sasuke-teme, don't make the author cry. She can control what happens in this story, so be nice.

**Selene**: *glomps Naruto* Naruto, it's good to see you out here and not in my head.

**Naruto**: Hello to you as well, Selene. Don't mind the teme; I still say he has a stick stuck up his-

**Sakura**: *covers Naruto's mouth* Sorry about that, Selene. I doubt you'd want to lose readers with what Naruto said. He seems to have hit his head while getting ready for your new story.

**Selene:** Thanks Sakura. I don't mind. After all, if need be I can torture them in my story.

**Sakura**: *smirks* True. So, who should do the disclaimer?

**Selene**: Why don't you as the boys seem to be a bit busy?

**Sakura**: *nods* Selene-daughter of the sea does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If she did, it would be very different.

**Selene:** Selene is a good girl! *eyes widen and does anime-cry* NO! Tobi has infected Selene!

**Tobi: ***drops in and dances in glee* Yea! Tobi has infected another person with Tobi's awesomeness! Oh and Tobi would like to add that awesome author Selene is making Naruto two years younger than his fellow ninja!

**Sakura and Sasuke**: *anime sweat-drop* Enjoy the story!

**Naruto**: WHAT!?

**Author's Note: **Title is from the song 'Remember Me' by Mark Schultz

Prologue~

Itachi moved silently threw the Uchiha compound, making sure that anyone that saw him was killed. He knew the consequences of his actions, but to protect his younger brother and his village, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. After all, it was better to be a missing-nin, in his opinion, then watch as his family forces a coup d'état in the village.

Itachi had even made sure that his little brother, Sasuke wouldn't be home until after the deed was done. He had placed him under a genjutsu so that he would stay in the area that the civilians were in as they celebrated the defeat of the kyubii. He hated to leave Naruto alone in the village, but it was the only way to keep hunter nins from following them immediately.

Approaching the room where his parents sat, enjoying the quiet evening, Itachi raised his blade in anticipation.

00000000000000

Sasuke watched the children around him laughing, as they ran from booth to booth. He smiled faintly, before he blinked. Wondering why he was there, he headed back towards the Uchiha Clan compound.

Stepping inside the gates, he wondered where everyone was. There was no guard like there always was and this made him frightened. Checking one of the houses, his eyes widened and he ran out, the sight of the bloodied corpses filling his mind.

'I have to find aniki,' he thought as he ran towards the main house. Before he reached the front door, he saw what seemed to be scuffles and more corpses. Opening the front door, he headed for the living room, knowing that his parents were there.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked, stepping into the living room. Sasuke backed up against the wall, putting hand over his mouth as he saw them on the floor with their necks slashed open. Standing above their bodies was his older brother, Itachi with a bloody sword. "Aniki, what happened? Why is everyone dead?"

Itachi turned at his voice and a dark smile appeared on his face. "They are dead, little brother, because I wanted to test myself with them," he purred, stepping towards his brother.

"W-what do you mean?" Sasuke asked, backing away. He didn't like the look in his brother's eyes.

"Let me show you," Itachi replied, his eyes forming the Sharingan before his eyes began to spin and changed into what looked like a pinwheel in the center with no pupil. "Tsukuyomi," he murmured looking into Sasuke's eyes and with that, Sasuke's world shattered.

000000000000000

Naruto was running from a group of villagers, panting. It was the same year after year, ever since he could remember. It was especially bad this year, as the orphanage had thrown him out, saying that they had no more room for him a week ago. Because of that, he had no place to go and he didn't want to trouble the old man.

Running into an alleyway, he stopped, seeing that it was a dead end. He turned to try and get out, but saw that the villagers had blocked it and he backed up, back hitting the wall at the end of the alley.

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here, boys!" a villager jeered, a sneer on his face. "It's the demon brat who thinks that he can move around and taunt us by living after he brought the death of so many of our comrades!"

The people around him laughed darkly, pressing forward. They all wanted a piece of the brat. They hated him as they thought that the demon was taunting them by being reborn as a mirror image of their precious Yodaime Hokage.

"Get him. The demon should pay for what we suffered!" a female voice yelled, stepping forward. She had bright pink hair and a banshee-like voice.

The other's cheered and surged forward, getting a few hits in before they were blasted back. Looking over at who thought that they could stop them, they froze, seeing an Anbu, wearing a crow mask.

"Karasu-nii?" Naruto asked, wincing as the movements jarred his ribs.

Karasu turned and nodded at Naruto before turning back to the crowd. Pulling out his sword, he slaughtered a few of the villagers before the others went running, wanting to save their hides.

"Don't worry, Naruto. They're gone now. Let's get you back to the orphanage," Itachi said from behind his crow mask.

Naruto shook his head frantically. "I can't. They kicked me out."

Itachi sighed, looking at him sadly. Hoping that the Hokage wouldn't be angry with him, he made a quick decision. "How about you come with me, then? I'm leaving the village for good, and this way, I can protect you better," he said.

Naruto looked at him with watery eyes. "You mean it?" he asked.

Itachi nodded, kneeling beside Naruto. "Of course I do. Have I ever lied to you?"

Naruto shook his head, starting to get to his feet.. "Will I ever have to come back?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," was the answer.

Naruto nodded. "I'll come. I feel safer with you anyway, Karasu-nii." With that, Itachi picked up the small blonde-haired boy, and leaving his mask behind on one of the dead bodies so that people would know who did it, began running from the scene and the village, Naruto held close. Neither knew that in six years, one of them would be forced back.

xxxxxxxx

**Selene:** Whew, Selene has finished the prologue!

**Naruto:** Why did you make me younger? I feel like I'd be weaker!

**Selene:** *sighs* Selene made you younger because one: this is Selene's story, two: Selene can do whatever Selene wants with said story, and three: it could be worse.

**Naruto:** Oh?

**Selene**: Selene could make you a girl.

**Naruto**: *eyes widen dramatically* I'll be good, and why are you still talking like Tobi? Isn't it annoying?

**Selene**: Tobi showed Selene the joy of talking like this, so Selene shall continue-*drops to floor*

**Itachi**: *sighs* Sorry about that, Naruto. It was starting to get annoying.

**Naruto**: Yeah, but now how will Selene finish her story?

**Itachi**: *sweat drops*


	2. Chapter 1

**Selene**: *holds head and pouts*

**Konan**: What happened with her?

**Itachi**: She got to talking a bit too much like Tobi, so I had to knock her out.

**Konan**: Oh, but how can she finish the story then?

**Selene**: Don't worry; I'm still able to write. That knock on the head fixed me right up, Konan-chan, so everything will be fine. Would you like to do the disclaimer?

**Konan**: Sure. Selene-daughter of the sea does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. She would also like to apologize for any characters that act out of character in her story.

**Selene**: Enjoy! Oh, and Naruto is 11 while the rest of the Rookie 9 is 13, while Team Guy and Gaara and his team are 14.

Chapter 1~

Akatsuki and Return to Konoha

(Six years later)

Naruto ran through the halls of the base, laughing as he ran ahead of an irate Hidan. Naruto had managed to sneak into his room and paint the walls a bright pink. Not long after he had left the room, Hidan had entered. Swearing that he would sacrifice him to his god, Jashin, Hidan started chasing the blonde menace around the base.

Skirting around the corner, Naruto spotted a head of dark hair and ducked behind him, breathing hard. "You made it back," he said, giving Itachi, for that's who it was a hug.

Itachi nodded, raising an eyebrow at the curses coming towards them. "What did you do?" he asked exasperatedly.

Naruto began to rub the back of his neck, chuckling slightly. "I may have played a prank on Hidan," he said. "I was bored waiting for your return and he was one of the few I hadn't managed to prank yet."

Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his partner, a blue-skinned man named Kisame Hoshigaki, snickered beside him. "He's got you there, Itachi," he said.

At that moment, Hidan turned the corner, spotting them. "There you are, you little brat. Did you have to paint the walls in my room?" he snarled.

Naruto looked at him, wide-eyed. "I just wanted to see if I could prank you. You always did say I needed to practice my skills in stealth," he assumed.

Hidan groaned as the blonde turned his words back on him. "I don't care if you practice, but don't mess with my stuff. You're too young to be around most of it."

"Like that's stopped him before," Kisame snorted. "The kid always manages to find something that can hurt him, no matter how hard we hide it."

Naruto pouted at them, arms crossed. Before he could say anything, a tall male with an orange mask on his head appeared.

"Naruto, Leader-sama has asked Tobi to find you because he has a mission for us. Tobi did as he asked because Tobi is a good boy," he said.

Saying a quick goodbye to the trio, Naruto and Tobi headed to where Pein was residing now. As they walked, Naruto mused over what the mission would be. He and Tobi weren't exactly full members of the group yet, even if Tobi and the leader had saved his life three years ago. There were only ten rings in existence for what they needed and one of them rested with the traitor, Orochimaru. As they walked, Naruto absently traced the area where a scar resided, very close to his heart. Even though the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been dispersed for a time, the others were confident that by the time their plan came into action that they would be able to seal the beast.

"Is Naruto okay?" Tobi asked, looking at him. He had noticed the unconscious move Naruto had made.

Naruto smiled briefly. "I'm fine, Tobi. I'm just reminiscing about what happened three years ago. I'm just glad that you managed to get me the Pein-sama in time," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Tobi nodded. "Tobi is glad as well. Tobi would not like to lose a friend like Naruto."

Laughing a bit, Naruto noticed that they were at the door to the meeting room. Steeling himself, he opened the door and walked inside.

"You wished to see us, Pein-sama?" he asked bowing slightly.

"Ah, Uzumaki, I did. I have a mission from a small nearby village that would like to align itself with Amegakure," a man, with spiked orange hair and multiple piercings said. "It's a small one, but I believe it is right up the alley for the two of you as isn't too dangerous a mission yet."

"What's the mission sir?" Naruto asked, straightening up.

"The village in question is having a slight bandit problem. The bandits have been attacking any caravans that head towards the village and any that come out of it. Your mission will be to find the bandit camp and take them down," he stated.

"Hai, sir," Naruto said as he bowed his head. Tobi quickly did the same. "How far away is the village?"

"It will be a two day journey. You will leave as soon as you are packed," Pein said dismissively.

Nodding, Naruto and Tobi left the chamber and headed to their rooms in a location separate from the others. They talked about what they would need as they walked, missing the curious stares from the Akatsuki members.

Entering his room, Naruto quickly grabbed his pack and began to stuff some clothes and other supplies that he would need for the trip. He grabbed his weapons pouch, making sure he had enough kunai and shuriken as well as checking his senbon supply. Not many ninja realized, but they came in handy when you had an enemy to question.

As he stood from his kneeling position, a knock sounded at his door. "Naruto?" a voice called. Naruto recognized the voice as Itachi and thus he headed for the door.

"Karasu-nii, what are you doing here?" he asked, opening the door.

Itachi twitched slightly at the old nickname Naruto had given him when he was younger. Even to this day, he still called him that, not that he minded. "I was just wondering what Leader-sama wanted with you and Tobi," he finally replied.

"Oh, Tobi and I have a mission. We'll be gone for a while, but don't worry, I'll keep in touch," Naruto told him as he picked up his pack. He was glad that Kakuzu had given him an owl-summoning contract when he was 10 for his birthday. It came in handy when he wanted to keep in touch with Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Be careful. Konoha has been spotted three days from here on a mission. I don't want you to be hurt if they see you."

"Don't worry so much, Itachi. We'll be in and out as soon as we can," Naruto said, stepping out of the room. He shut the door behind Itachi.

"That only makes me worry more, Naruto-kun," he groaned. Shaking his head, Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. "Just be safe, okay?" he finally asked.

Naruto nodded, giving him a hug. "I will, Karasu-nii." With that, Naruto headed for the front of the hideout, to wait for Tobi. He didn't have to wait long and sharing a look, the two left the hideout, taking off in the direction of the village.

0000000000000

(Unknown village, two days later)

Naruto and Tobi entered the village, heading to where the leader of it was. On the way, they spotted a group of four shinobi, each one with a forehead protector with the symbol of the leaf village on it. 'Not good,' Naruto thought. 'I didn't think they'd be here already. Hopefully, they don't spot us.'

Tobi saw Naruto's pause and followed his gaze, stepping closer to the blonde as one of the members of the other group, one with a green spandex outfit and odd shaped hair, spotted them. The person in question put a hand on the shoulder of a male that had spikey silver hair and a mask pulled up over his nose.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's get this over with and done. Tobi don't like the way that spandex guy and cyclopes are looking at us," Tobi said and the two hurried to the leader's house.

0000000000

(With the Konoha group)

Guy was looking around the village him and some of the other jounin were currently in. They had received word about a week ago about a group of bandits and the Hokage had sent their group to help. He had also given them instructions to see if they could find the missing Uzumaki boy, who had been missing since the night of his fifth birthday as well as the day of the Uchiha massacre. He frowned, scanning the streets. While not usually as observant as his rival, Kakashi, even he could see the effects that the bandits were having on the small village.

"It will take a while to find the bandits, even with a general knowledge of where their camp is," Kurenai Yuuhi was saying, looking at the others. "The villagers aren't exactly sure where the camp is and there was only one survivor that one time."

Kakashi nodded, his nose buried in his ever-present orange book.

Guy cast another glance around and his eyes widened. He spotted a blonde-haired kid in a black outfit next to an odd-looking person wearing an orange mask heading down the road. Placing a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, he indicated the pair. "Who do you think they are?" he asked, in a lower voice than usual.

Kakashi looked over and his one visible eye widened. "That's not possible," he said, shutting his book. At his statement, the other three jounin looked at him.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" the last member of their group, the Hokage's son, Asuma, asked.

Kakashi turned to look at them. "That kid was Naruto."

Their eyes widened. "Are you sure?" Guy asked.

Kakashi nodded. "He may look a bit different, but I saw the whisker marks on his cheeks. I don't know what he's doing out here, but it looks like we found him."

The other's exchanged a look. "He looks a bit roughed up, but we should take him back with us when we leave. The person he's with may be here to help the village as well," Kurenai said.

The others nodded and started making plans on what to do.

000000000000

(Later that day)

Madara kept an eye out while watching his charge lay some traps. So far, only Pein and Konan knew his identity, the others thinking of him as Tobi, but he had no doubt that Naruto might be able to put the pieces together. Despite all appearances, the Kyuubi's container was smart. After all, some of his pranks, with the right tools, could become useful traps in the field.

He sighed, scanning the horizon. They had found the bandit camp an hour ago, and were getting ready to eradicate them. What he worried about, though, was the group from Konoha. He had seen the recognition in the silver-haired one's eyes and that put him on edge. He wouldn't let them get the boy so easily, since Itachi had put him in charge of Naruto's safety.

"Is everything okay, Tobi?" Naruto asked, coming up to stand beside him.

Madara twitched, showing his surprise before looking at his companion.

"Tobi's okay, Naruto-kun," he said, adopting his alter ego's speech pattern. "Tobi is just worried about what may happen."

Naruto nodded, scanning the clearing. "The traps are set and ready," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "All we have to do is wait for them to fall into it and bang, we take them out."

Madara nodded absently. The plan might sound simple, but it was truly devious, considering the time he usually spent on traps. He was interested in what his companion had come up with for the bandits.

They didn't have to wait long, since about thirty minutes later; the first bandit hit a trap that strung him up in the air. Several others were caught before the rest of the small group of bandits caught on to what was happening, but it was too late as Madara and Naruto began to pick them off. One bandit managed to get behind Naruto, but before he could strike, a fist, coated in electricity, was shoved through his chest.

Naruto turned, seeing his rescuer and his eyes widened, seeing one of the group that he and Tobi had seen in the village earlier. Nodding in thanks, Naruto turned and was about to go help finish the rest of the bandits when arms circled around his. He fought, trying to get free of the person's hold on him, but the grip was powerful. Looking up, he saw the person that had saved him keeping a hold on him, not letting him go.

"Let me go," he snapped, twisting in the grip to try to get loose.

"No can do, Naruto-kun," his captor said. "My friends and I have been looking for you for some time and I know of some people back in Konoha that have been missing you."

Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled further, watching as his captor's friends land in the clearing around them. He looked around seeing Tobi in the trees, about to jump down and attack to save him. "Tobi, run!" he yelled, jerking his head in the direction of the Akatsuki hideout. He wasn't about to let another of his friends be caught.

One of the people, the lone female in the group followed his gaze and pulled out a kunai to through at the person in the tree.

Madara was torn between helping Naruto and returning to base like Naruto wanted him to. He crouched, about to jump into the fray when he saw Naruto mouth at him to go, just before the person holding him hit a nerve in his neck, knocking him out. He looked at Naruto and nodded, taking off. He didn't want to leave the boy, but it wouldn't do for both of them to be caught. 'I'm sorry, Naruto,' he thought as he lept through the trees.

Kurenai sighed as the person in the tree left. She put her kunai up and looked back at her companions. "Is that it?" she asked.

Asuma nodded. "You have to admit, the kid was good," he said as he indicated the traps that had held the bandits. "Let's get back to Konoha before his friend comes back with reinforcements."

Kakashi nodded, and after placing Naruto on his shoulder, the group leapt through the trees in the direction of their home village. They were happy to be able to get the Kyuubi container back, but each wondered what the consequences might be.

**Naruto: Did you have to make me sound so weak? I looked foolish with them getting me so easily.**

**Selene: It's all a part of the story, Naruto. You will have to deal with it along with the other surprises I have in store for you.**

**Naruto: *whimpers in fear***

**Selene: Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more I dish out. Oh, and my other stories should be up as well. Ja ne!**


End file.
